ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Mazur
Kevin Mazur is a photographer was born in Brooklyn and raised in Long Island, New York. He photographed Lady Gaga first time at Z100's JB Event on December 12, 2008. On May 13, 2010 did a photoshoot with Lady Gaga, Sting, Elton John, and Bette Midler for "The Almay Concert Portraits". He annually has had the opportunity to photograph Gaga in multiple events as her public appareances, awards and concerts. December 12, 2008 *Arrival, performance and backstage at Z100's Jingle Ball hosted by H&M. September 13, 2009 *Red carpet, performance and after party at 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. October 4, 2009 *(Red) Nights concert for the music of Gavin Friday performing at Carnegie Hall in NYC. November 22, 2009 *Audience and performance at 2009 American Music Awards. January 20, 2010 *The Monster Ball Tour in NYC. January 31, 2010 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg 1-31-10 Lady Gaga and Celine Dion at Grammy Awards 2010.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 016.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 018.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 017.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 015.jpg Lady Gaga After Performance.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 019.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 006.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 007.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 008.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 009.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 010.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Awards Hall 001.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 011.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 012.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 013.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 014.jpg|'Closeup' 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 020.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 021.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 022.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 023.jpg February 10, 2010 *Red carpet and performance at MAC Cosmetics: Viva Glam. May 13, 2010 June 24, 2010 *Performance and dinner at The 12th White Tie & Tiara Ball for benefit foundation by Elton John. February 13, 2011 *Grammy Award Ceremony. June 7, 2011 11-06-07 The Gayle King Show.jpg September 14, 2012 March 28, 2014 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg March 30, 2014 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 001.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 002.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 003.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 004.jpg 3-30-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg 3-30-14 Kevin Mazur 006.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 001.jpg April 2, 2014 4-2-14 MTV Special 001.jpg April 4, 2014 4-4-14 Roseland Backstage 002.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Backstage 001.jpg 4-4-14 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg April 7, 2014 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 001.jpg 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 002.jpg 4-7-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg 4-7-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg 4-7-14 Kevin Mazur 006.jpg 4-7-14 Kevin Mazur 007.jpg 4-7-14 Kevin Mazur 008.jpg 4-25-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 003.jpg May 4, 2014 5-4-14 Bad Romance - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 003.jpg 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg 5-4-14 Gypsy - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 006.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 007.jpg May 13, 2014 *ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball in NYC. July 28, 2014 7-28-14 Kevin Mazur 001.jpeg 7-28-14 Kevin Mazur 002.jpeg 7-28-14 Kevin Mazur 003.jpeg December 4, 2014 12-4-14 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg|1 12-4-14 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg 12-4-14 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg 12-4-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg 12-4-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg 12-4-14 Kevin Mazur 006.jpg 12-4-14 Kevin Mazur 007.jpg|2 February 10, 2015 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg|1 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg|2 2-10-15 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg August 1, 2017 *'Location:' Joanne World Tour at Rogers Arena in Vancouver, Canada. 8-1-17 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 8-1-17 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg 8-1-17 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg August 8, 2017 *'Location:' Joanne World Tour at The Forum in Inglewood, California, USA. 8-8-17 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 8-8-17 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg 8-8-17 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg August 9, 2017 *'Location:' Joanne World Tour at The Forum in Inglewood, California, USA. 8-9-17 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 8-9-17 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg 8-9-17 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg August 29, 2017 *'Location:' Joanne World Tour at Citi Field in New York City, New York, USA. 8-29-17 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 8-29-17 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg Media use 60nd Grammy Award promo poster.jpg|60th Grammy Award promo poster Category:Photographers Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots) Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:Artpop (Photoshoots) Category:Cheek to Cheek (Photoshoots) Category:Joanne (Photoshoots)